


Your Eyes

by the__magpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Heterochromia au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the__magpie/pseuds/the__magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean would recognize the eyes of his soulmate anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where one of your eyes matches your soulmate – based on this tumblr post: http://werewolfzero.tumblr.com/post/105833859008/soul-mate-au-where-everybody-is-born-with

Dean has beautiful eyes.

Everybody tells him this. His mother whispered it into hissoft, newborn skin. Old women stopped him on the sidewalk to comment on themwhen the sunlight made them glow. The first girl he kissed breathed it against his lips as she traced the freckles on his cheeks with her fingers.

The right is green like the first buds that shoot from the ground in the spring. The left is blue like the sky over the ocean when a storm is brewing.

He used to spend hours in front of a mirror, memorizing their exact color so he would know when he met the one. He knew what would happen; his dad told him about the moment he locked eyes with his mother. Both of them recognized their own eyes in each other’s face; the clear blue next to the murky hazel.

 A moment later, their mismatched eyes turned their natural colors and they met for the first time, knowing that they were meant for each other. Now, Dean’s dad will never see his wife’s blue eyes again. When a person’s soulmate dies, they take the color with them.

Dean always hoped that he would meet his soulmate when he was young. He was impatient; he wanted to meet the girl with the matching eyes that he was destined to spend his life with. Thirty years later, though, his eyes still don’t match. He has watched his brother’s hazel and brown eyes change when he met Jess, who he is now married to. He has learned to be patient.

Today, though, he is anything but patient. It’s raining, and there’s traffic, and all he had wanted to do was go to the grocery store to get sugar for the birthday pie he was making for Charlie. Just one goddamn bag of sugar. But of course, there’s an accident further up the road, backing up all the cars behind it for at least a half a mile.

“Come on!” Dean groans, pounding on his steering wheel. Nobody has moved in a few minutes, and everyone’s frustration is clear through the cacophony of horns blowing over the pounding rain. He’s supposed to be at Charlie’s house in an hour, and he’s barely even started the pie. At this rate, he won’t even have finished the crust.

The car in front of him inches forward. Dean shoots forward, but he has to slam on the brakes again when the car stops moving. “Come ON!” Dean shouts again.

The traffic in the opposite direction is going by fast, untroubled by the accident up the road. If Dean can somehow get onto that road, he’ll be free to find an alternate route home that won’t leave him stuck in the same place for a half an hour. It won’t be an easy move, but his car, though old, is reliable.

Making up his mind, Dean jerks his steering wheel sharply to the left. His car swerves out of the static traffic, over the lines separating the traffic going the opposite direction, and into the open lane.

Just when he thinks he’s home free, everything goes wrong.

His car’s tires don’t find purchase on the slippery, rain soaked asphalt, and it goes skidding across two lanes. Dean turns the wheel wildly, trying to steady it, but he is jerked sharply to the side when he slams into the concrete barrier on the side of the road. The metal makes an awful screeching noise. The sound of a blaring horn grows louder, closer, then something hits his car from behind, throwing him forward into the airbag as it inflates. The last thing he thinks before he passes out is _Charlie is going to kill me_.

* * *

When he wakes up, it is to a white ceiling and a steady beeping noise. He’s laying down, a blanket pulled up to his chest. His back is sore.

“That was not a smart move, Mr. Winchester,” a voice says.

Dean turns his head, wincing at the sharp ache it sends through his body. A man in pale blue scrubs has his back turned away from him, looking down at a file. For a moment, Dean is confused, wondering who this man with wild, uncombed dark hair is and if he should recognize him. His brain slowly puts it together that this must be his nurse. Everything seems to be working at half capacity.

“How bad is it?” Dean croaks.

“Broken nose, mild disk herniation, concuss—”

The nurse freezes when he turns around. His eyes are locked on Dean.

Spring bud green. Ocean storm blue.

It takes Dean’s concussed brain a moment to connect the dots. Then – “Oh. _Oh._ ”

The nurse sets the file down on the bedside table. He is blinking quickly as his one green eye fades to blue. Dean realizes that both of his own eyes must now be green.

The nurse clears his throat. “I’m Castiel,” he says, sounding somewhat uncertain.

“Dean,” is all he can manage.

A slow smile spreads across Castiel’s face. “You have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen.”

Dean laughs, even though it hurts. “It’s nice to meet you, Cas.”


End file.
